The Transporter Malfunction
The Transporter Malfunction is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode is set to air on March 29, 2012. Summary Penny bought Leonard and Sheldon each a mint-conditioned vintage Star Trek transporter from 1975. Neither of them wants to open theirs to preserve the toy's value, however, Sheldon starts to dream of his Spock figure which leads him to opening the package and breaking his transporter. Meanwhile, Howard and Bernadette push Raj to send back his RSVP which he has not done due to him not having a date yet to the wedding. Desperate, Raj tells his parents to set him up with someone. Title Reference The title is derived from Sheldon playing with and accidentally breaking his vintage Star Trek transporter given by Penny. Quotes Sheldon: Quantum Physics makes me so happy. It's like looking at the universe naked. ---- Sheldon: I thought where you come from they don't have emotions. Spock:'' I come from a factory in Taiwan.'' ---- Penny:'' Tada!'' Sheldon: (Gasp)'' A vintage, mint in box 1975 Mego Star Trek Transporter, with real transporter action, Hotdarn!'' Leonard:'' Where did you get that? '' Penny:'' That's from Stuart at the comic book store.'' Leonard:'' You went to the comic book store by yourself?'' Penny: ''Yeah! It was fun. I walked in and two different guys got asthma attacks. Felt pretty good.'' Sheldon:'' This calls for an expression of gratitude.'' Penny: ''Ooo, am I about to get a rare, Sheldon Cooper hug?'' Sheldon:'' No, not this time, then it wouldn't be special.'' (makes a finger-gun gesture) Thanks, Penny! Penny:'' You're welcome. (to Leonard) Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. Leonard, I got you... (takes something out from her shopping bag) a label maker! '' Leonard: '(looks stunned) Wow...oh, it's great. Also... in mint in box.'' '''Penny: (takes something from her shopping bag)'' And I got you a transporter too!'' Leonard: (throws away the label maker)'' Awesome!'' ---- Spock:'' Dr. Cooper! Dr. Cooper!'' Sheldon: (looks around)'' Is someone there?'' Spock: ''Down here, on your desk.'' Sheldon: ''Spock?'' Spock:'' I need to speak with you.'' Sheldon:'' Fascinating! The only logical epxlanation is that, this is a dream.'' Spock:'' It is not the only logical explanation. For example, you could be hallucinating after being hit on the head by say, a coconut. '' Sheldon:'' Was I hit on the head by a coconut?'' Spock:'' I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Now, to the matter at hand, you need to play with the transporter toy.'' Sheldon:'' Yes, but it's mint in box.'' Spock:'' Yes, and to open it would destroy its value. But remember like me, you also have a human-half.'' Sheldon:'' Well I'm not going to dignify that with a response. '' Spock:'' Consider this. What is the purpose of a toy?'' Sheldon:'' To be played with.'' Spock:'' Therefore, to not play with it would be?'' Sheldon:'' Illogical. Oh, damnit Spock your'e right! I'll do it!'' Spock: ''Sheldon, wait.You have to wake up first.'' Sheldon: ''Oh, of course. Set phasers to dumb, right? '' Trivia action figure by Mego]] *Leonard Nimoy makes his guest star debut on this episode. Nimoy joins the other Star Trek actors who have guest-starred on the show: LeVar Burton, Wil Wheaton, George Takei, and Brent Spiner. *The vintage Spock action figure is by Mego (1975-1977, 1979), as is the transporter room. *Amy will not appear in this episode because Mayim Bialik is away to promote her new book Beyond the Sling: A Real-Life Guide to Raising Confident, Loving Children the Attachment Parenting Way. *Raj's parents, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali, will appear via Skype in this episode. They were last seen in The Wiggly Finger Catalyst. *Lakshmi was mentioned in The Guitarist Amplification in the context of a date for Raj at his cousin Sanjay's wedding. Mrs. Koothrappali: "Sheldon, ask our son what we’re supposed to say to Mr. and Mrs. Choudhry, whose daughter, Lakshmi is flying in from London, for the sole purpose of meeting him." Dr. Koothrappali: "Yes, Lakshmi just got her stomach stapled. You have an opportunity to get in good with her before she loses weight, and her self-esteem goes up." Gallery The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard with their Star Trek transporters The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Penny buys Sheldon and Leonard vintage Star Trek transporters The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard fighting over the transporter Penny bought them The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon doing Spock's signature hand gesture The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Raj, Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard talking over dinner The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernadette, and Raj at Raj's apartment The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and Lakshmi on their date The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and Howard at work Kaley Cuoco with leonard Nimoy (Behind The Scenes).jpg|Kaley Cuoco with Leonard Nimoy (Behind the scenes) Jim and leonard nimoy.jpg|Behind the scenes: Jim Parsons who plays Sheldon with Leonard Nimoy who voices Spock 9d48827880c4ff2852171736640be9c4cf0a520f.jpg|(front row) Melissa Rauch, Johnny Galecki, Leonard Nimoy and Jim Parsons, (back row) Kunal Nayyar, Simon Helberg and Kaley Cuoco (Behind the Scenes) S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny is excited as she gives Leonard his label maker S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon looks at his Spock figurine S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon working on Quantum Physics on his white board S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Leonard working on his laptop, as Sheldon works on Quantum Physics S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon's dream, where Spock is communicating with him S5Ep20 - Spock figurine.jpg|The Spock figurine Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Leonard wonders where his gift is, while Sheldon examines his Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny is proud of the fact that she gave two guys asthma attacks Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny hopes for a rare 'Sheldon Cooper hug' Sheldon's way of saying 'thank you'.jpg|Sheldon's way of saying "thank you" Video 350px|left|The Transporter Malfunction Sneak Peek 1 350px|left|The Transporter Malfunction Sneak Peek 2 350px|left|The Transporter Malfunction promo Reference *Taping report provided by Roxanne''.'' *Press release from spoilertv.com Category:Stubs Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Articles With Videos